Pick me up
by oddbird
Summary: Naruto's birthday celebration takes place in the back of a night club, with a certain raven he picked up from the bar counter. NaruSasu, PWP.


**Name:** Pick me up  
**Author:** Ibilintu/Aryna/DaftDays  
**Pairing:** NaruSasu  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** MxM lemon (PWP), exhibitionism  
**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi, I'm just borrowing and making no profit at all.

**A/N:** Happy birthday, Naruto! I'm not entirely happy with this fic, though, but I had to get something out for him :3

* * *

"Oh, come on, Kiba, just look at that ass! You have to admit it's simply delicious..." Naruto's voice faded away to its own spheres as his eyes locked on the said backside again, the hungry gaze following its every movement. The owner of that lovely body part was currently leaning on the bar counter, bending over it ever-so-slightly. But it was enough to give Naruto even more reason to stare at that behind, the way it was sticking out a little was making his mouth dry. Oh, if he only could walk over, grab that ass and press his lips onto that beautiful pale neck, to draw out a moan from those delicate lips he'd seen just once when the man had turned to talk to his friend a while ago... Oh, he could feel blood lazily traveling south just from the scene his imagination was picturing in front of him.

"Stop it, dude! You can't fantasize about him out open like this! He'd be so mad at you if he saw you staring at him like that, you look like a cat in heat..." Kiba took a long sip of his beer, glaring half-heartedly at his best friend.

Naruto just flashed him a confident grin and returned to his previous entertainment that was watching the man at the bar counter. He appeared to be talking with a red-haired woman, but judging by how tense he looked, he couldn't really be enjoying the conversation. In fact, he looked like he would gratefully take the first chance to escape the situation, and Naruto would gladly act as his savior.

"Yo, Naruto! You can't do it like that..." Kiba had recognized the familiar glint in Naruto's eyes, but before he could grab the other's sleeve, Naruto was gone. The pale eyes followed the blonde making his way through the crowd towards the man he'd been stalking all night long and an exasperated sigh escaped Kiba's lips as he shook his head. He seriously couldn't understand why they bothered.

Naruto had finally gotten through the dancing crowd to the counter, his ass still tingling oddly after a particularly hard slap someone had delivered as he passed them. Usually he would've enjoyed the attention, but right now there was only one person he'd want to have groping him, and that guy was now directly in front of him.

The woman was still talking, her lips moving quickly and flashing a pretty smile every now and then. Naruto couldn't catch a word of what she was saying but he really didn't need to know either as his plan was to steal the man away anyway. Grinning like the adonis that he was, he brushed his hands against the graceful curve of the male's lower back, enjoying the little flinch he got in response and then leaned forward, his lips close to the other's ear as he spoke.

"Hello, hot stuff... Wanna get lucky?"

The man shivered before turning just enough to see him from the corner of his eye, and Naruto refused to let his grin falter at the plain annoyance he saw there. Damn, he had almost forgotten how tricky this could be at times...

"What do you want?" Carefully shaped eyebrows arched in question, twitching a little. Naruto couldn't remember even having met anyone with such a solitude-craving aura.

But he had always enjoyed challenges. Feeling the red-haired woman's eyes on him, Naruto slid to a bar stool next to the raven and spread his legs a little, as if inviting the man to look; he had chosen pants that emphasized his man parts just perfectly.

"Well...", he drawled, giving the other man a slow overall look. Damn that was one fine beauty. Long lean legs and face that was a beautiful mix of almost feminine beauty and masculine strength, the hair that framed that face having an interesting shade of blue mixed with the black. And those eyes... Endless obsidian pools, holding his gaze with such intensity, Naruto didn't want to look away ever. The slim lips were moving, it seemed, and finally the low naturally seductive voice reached his ears, his crotch stirring just by the sound of it.

"Well what?"

Okay, maybe the words weren't so nice, but at least his voice was sinfully soft, like liquid satin. Now didn't he sound like a romance novel?

Naruto cleared his throat and licked his lips, making sure that his own voice matched the other's.

"As I was saying... You could start by telling me your name so I could tell you mine."

"Why would I want to know yours?" The man apparently was dedicated to shooting him down before he even got to start, the woman being totally forgotten already. What was funny, however, was the way the dark eyes looked a little frustrated as if the man hadn't really wanted to say what he had.

Naruto almost couldn't hold in a chuckle.

"So you know what to scream when I pound you into the mattress, of course."

The dark eyes widened a tad, their owner looking even more exasperated. He appeared to be contemplating seriously kicking Naruto for what he'd said, but finally a slow irritatingly knowing smirk twisted his graceful lips.

"Mattress, huh? Pretty lame, isn't it?"

Naruto immediately cursed inwardly, biting his lower lip. Shit, he had screwed up... Maybe he should've said 'when I take you in the restroom' or even 'when I bend you over this bar counter'?

"I, uh..."

The onyx eyes hardened again and the man shrugged, apparently having grown bored with waiting.

"Nevermind. I don't do idiots anyway." He turned away and grabbed a shot glass from the desk, downing the liquid at one it had been that he was drinking, he seemed to be used to it since he didn't even cringe. Maybe it just wasn't that strong.

Naruto felt a bit dumb for a moment as he stared at the black spikes, his fingers curling and uncurling. That had been totally uncalled for! How could anyone tell he was an idiot after being engaged to a conversation with him for merely a couple of minutes? Well, technically speaking at least...

"Hey." No reaction, the raven just waved at the bartender to get a new drink.

"Hey!" He tried louder, and this time he saw a dark eyebrow twitch again. Feeling almost too triumphant, Naruto reached to tap the male's shoulder and them immediately leaned backwards as the man turned to face him. Refusing to feel intimidated by the blank stare, Naruto crooked his finger at the raven, winking at him. After hesitating for a moment the man leaned towards him to hear what he was about to say.

Naruto was always clapping in delight. His plan was immaculate.

"If I get you to come with one finger, imagine what I could do with my whole hand..."

Judging by the way the raven's brows kept twitching, one could think he had some kind of problems with his facial muscles.

A tan hand shot up before the stranger had a chance to pull back, grabbing the collar of his skin-tight shirt and holding him still.

"And don't you dare to run away. You still hadn't given me your name."

Naruto knew he was good-looking, he knew he was hot and he knew that he had a killer smile. And right now many things were telling him that this man was falling for at least one of those traits. The hard look on the other's face softened slowly and the dark eyes momentarily glanced down at the blonde's lips, taking in the soft curve and the way they looked actually rather inviting. Naruto could feel himself shivering in anticipation.

"I'm Sasuke."

Another shiver shot down his spine at the sound. He had almost forgotten how sinfully low that voice was, the heat immediately increasing in his crotch. It didn't go unnoticed by the man that had just introduced himself; a familiar smirk crossed his face and he tilted his head a little.

"And you...?"

Naruto blinked, having momentarily lost himself in his daydreams, and he felt his face heating up.

"Naruto." His voice had dropped low as well, although it wasn't as intendedly sultry and seductive as Sasuke's.

Silence fell, during which Naruto kept his hold of the other's collar and his smirk slowly dropped, giving in to a more demanding look. Sasuke didn't seem to mind, his eyes were locked with the deep blue ones as he waited for the other's next move, curiosity stirring despite the stupid pick-up lines the man had tried on him already.

Finally Naruto smiled slowly, the expression lighting up his eyes as well as rest of his face.

"How about you come here, sit in my lap and we talk about the first thing that pops up?"

Even if he got turned down, Naruto would never ever forget the incredulous, totally appalled look on the handsome face when the words had left his lips. Sasuke was staring at him like he had gone mad and Naruto could even see his fingers twitching, probably preparing to strangle him. His fine features were marred by the look of shock for a couple of seconds before smoothing out again and the expressionless mask slipped back on.

As the raven stood up, Naruto could almost hear the 'I can't believe I'm doing this' going on in his head.

The man moved painfully slowly, taking way too much time to close the minor distance between their stools. Instead of sitting in Naruto's lap he stood in front of the blonde, pressing his hand to the male's thigh, a little bit too close to his groin to make it only a friendly gesture.

"I think something has popped up already...", the raven purred, his lips now brushing against Naruto's ear.

Naruto was actually happy that he couldn't see the other's face, he didn't want to see the slightly forced look in his eyes quite yet. And he was sure he'd manage to drag Sasuke into it for real in no time. A soft chuckle left his lips and he let his hands travel down the male's back all the way to his firm ass. He enjoyed the tiny flinch as he grabbed those buttocks, Naruto jr. joyfully lifting his head at the thought of getting buried into that tight ass.

"That might be true...", he agreed with a smile, kneading the buttocks a little. Sasuke instinctively pushed to his touch, his breathing growing hotter and heavier against Naruto's ear.

"I think now would be a good time for my birthday kiss, then."

The raven didn't pull back, but Naruto could feel his lips curl into a smirk.

"Is it really your birthday today, dobe?"

And for once, Naruto could honestly say yes.

An alluring scent filled Naruto's nostrils as there was suddenly a pair of lips pressing against his own, the tip of his nose brushing against Sasuke's before they tilted their heads a bit more. He allowed Sasuke an instant access to his mouth, his lips parting eagerly and inviting the hot tongue into his mouth. The blonde let out a low moan, feeling the muscle brush against the roof of his mouth and slide along his gums before finally pressing against his own tongue. The tanned hands came up, one of them keeping itself busy with the silky black hair while the other slid over Sasuke's shoulder to his neck and then back, caressing the soft skin while trying to pull the man in even more.

Feeling the tongue retreat, Naruto immediately followed it with his own, pushing greedily into Sasuke's mouth. A taste pf alcohol and even hints of smoke greeted him, laced with a taste that could be nothing else but _Sasuke_, and his hand tightened it's hold of the dark hair, trying to pull the man closer. Jolts of electricity ran through his body from the spots Sasuke touched, the long fingers playing with the hair on his neck and brushing against his skin every now and then. Naruto could feel short puffs of air against his cheek as Sasuke kept breathing through his nose, the moves of his tongue against Naruto's growing faster and more excited. The slender body radiated heat through their clothes as it pressed against Naruto's and slowly the blonde slid down from his stool, slipping his hand down to grab the firm ass again.

Reluctantly he pulled away, finding both of them panting and slightly flushed.

"Time to go back there and do the things I'll tell everyone we did anyway", Naruto husked, and without waiting for a answer he started to lead Sasuke to the back of the night club, knowing that there were a few longer benches and sofas for people like them. He could feel the arched brows and the twitch of them on his back without taking a look and it made him grin as he gave a quick squeeze to the ass he was still holding.

Avoiding wandering hands and answering daring smiles and winks Naruto dragged his 'birthday present' to the back, immediately sitting down and tugging at Sasuke's wrist. The raven took the hint and slid down to straddle Naruto's hips, his hand gently pressing on the obvious bulge in Naruto's pants.

"Shall we talk about this even though it had popped up before I even sat down?" he asked, a smirk evident on his face.

Naruto answered the look with a grin and nodded, pulling Sasuke closer.

"You can talk dirty to me anytime, baby."

He saw another flash of irritation at the nickname, but he couldn't really care. It was his birthday after all, and he was taking a full advantage of it right now.

"Unless you'd rather use your mouth for something else..." He left the sentence hanging and waggled his brows as Sasuke, his cock twitching merrily at the sultry look that returned to the dark eyes.

His mouth was suddenly occupied again, a quick hand working on his belt and then his pants zipper, occasionally adding some pressure on his hard-on. Naruto gasped against the soft lips, trying to lure his tongue into the hot mouth while thrusting his hips forward as much as he could, to get more of that sweet friction. The hand pressed back, slipping underneath his boxers, and Naruto couldn't hold back a moan as the cool fingertips stroked the wild curls, almost accidentally brushing against the base of his cock.

Naruto felt the strong body shift on his lap and he used the opportunity to properly grab Sasuke's ass again, the reaction immediate.

The raven let out low groan and his fingers wrapped around Naruto's erection, giving it a few teasing strokes. He was obviously very aware of what he was doing and what his actions were causing, even without looking at Naruto's flushed face and parted lips.

Feeling the hand starting to move faster and make itself more space by pushing Naruto's undergarments lower, the blonde bit his lower lip and buried his hand in the dark hair, letting out a sigh. That hand was already making him feel so good, pleasure coursing through his veins and almost forcing him to moan again, yet he wasn't ready to give up quite yet...

Daringly he tugged at the hair and immediately the dark eyes were there, staring straight into his, and Naruto couldn't help but to adore the way the colorful lights from the dance floor were reflected in them. A bright red light flashed and was reflected from something behind Naruto, giving Sasuke's eyes the deep color of blood, the slight movement making the color swirl in his eyes. Then it was gone, and Naruto was left staring into the obsidian orbs, his mind hitting blank. He could never get enough of those eyes.

Refusing to try either, Naruto pressed his own eyes shut and at the same second his lips were on Sasuke's neck, nipping boldly at the skin there. He trailed butterfly kisses up towards the raven's ear, stopping only for a spot he knew was extremely sensitive. That was where his teeth came in, biting the skin hard enough to leave a bruise. The husky moan told Naruto that Sasuke wouldn't be complaining.

Not wanting to give the raven a chance to get hold of the situation again, Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's ear, nibbling gently at the soft earlobe before licking the shell and enjoying the shiver he felt running through the slim body. Some whispered words left his lips, almost too quiet for even Sasuke to hear, but the reaction was immediate.

Sasuke's head snapped back, the incredulous look clear in his eyes. His eyebrow twitched and he opened his mouth like his was about to say something, but the sudden pout on Naruto's face made him shut it again. The dark eyes fluttered shut but not from pleasure this time; Naruto could see the tension in the slender neck. To be honest, Sasuke looked like he wanted to bang his head to the wall.

For a second doubt crossed Naruto's mind. Was it really that hard? Was he asking too much from the raven?

But then Sasuke efficiently proved him wrong.

"Hey baby..." The raven cleared his throat, realizing that he'd sounded just totally awkward, and corrected his position a bit.

Naruto watched, fascinated, as the dark eyes slowly filled with lust and need and the other's body pressed tighter against him, Sasuke's hand still gently caressing his lower stomach. The dark bangs were almost completely covering Sasuke's left eye and the small amount of eyeliner he'd been wearing had gotten a tad messy on the visible eye. His lips looked full and swollen, glistening in the flashing lights, and the way he licked his lips made Naruto suddenly painfully aware of his hard-on. Now the only thing that lacked was...

Sasuke smirked, his voice sinfully low and practically dripping with the promise of pleasure as he spoke, the usually pale lips brushing against Naruto's with every word while the dark eyes glanced pointedly downwards before returning their stare to the slightly hazy blue ones.

"Hey baby... I'd like to use your thighs as earmuffs."

Had he not know better, Naruto could've sworn Sasuke had said those words from the bottom of his hear, so genuine and wanton they sounded in his ears.

"By all means, please do." Naruto returned the stare, his voice catching in his throat and coming out as a mere whisper.

Lucky for him, Sasuke didn't need words to tell him what to do. Glancing around quickly to make sure no-one was paying too much attention to the dark figures in the back, the raven slid off Naruto's lap to the floor between his legs. He then tugged at Naruto's pants and the blonde lifted his hips immediately, letting Sasuke slide his pants and boxers down to the floor. His erection was standing proudly in front of Sasuke's face now, the base covered in hoarse curls that proved that Naruto indeed was a natural blond.

Sasuke let his breath ghost over the strained skin, Naruto's fingers digging into his shoulder and hair, pressing him lower. He smirked up at the man and kept the eye contact as he trailed his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of Naruto's cock, presented with the view of the blonde's head lolling back and lips parting, a soundless moaning escaping them.

After licking all the way up to the tip, Sasuke tongued the slit gently, trying to catch every single sound the blonde let out. Of course he heard nothing, the music was too loud and the noise made by other people drowned Naruto's light moans, but instead of putting him down it just made him try harder.

Smirking up at Naruto, Sasuke slowly wrapped his lips around the head of Naruto's erection. He could see the other man forcing his head up and staring back at him, the dark blue eyes raging with barely controlled lust. Then, seeing that Sasuke was watching him so intensely, Naruto flashed him a mischievous grin and shifted a little.

Sasuke didn't have the time to even swear in his mind as the strong thighs were suddenly covering his ears like earmuffs indeed, preventing him from moving his head and making him feel like a complete idiot. His attempts to complain were drowned into Naruto's cock that was still in his mouth, the blonde's pants around his thighs making it feel even more idiotic, and for a moment he was seriously about to bite it to make Naruto let go. When he had agreed to this shit he hadn't meant Naruto should do everything so... literally.

Apparently seeing the murderous intent creeping into Sasuke's eyes, Naruto chuckled and reached down to stroke the dark hair, his legs loosening their hold and releasing the other's head from their grip.

"Don't take it so seriously", he murmured while knowing full well that Sasuke couldn't hear him over the music. The raven had pulled back from his lonely cock the moment Naruto's thighs had been removed from his ears and the blonde was already aching from the lack of contact, his swollen member demanding more.

"Just get back down..."

But Sasuke seemed to have other ideas. Smirking confidently he pushed himself up from the floor and grabbed Naruto's knees, pressing them together. After creating himself a solid spot he sat down on Naruto's lap, slowly rolling his hips and causing his clothed arousal rub against Naruto's bare one. Judging by the blonde's moans, what he was doing was not enough.

Barely able to resist the urge to roll his eyes, Sasuke grabbed the golden hair and leaned closer to press his lips to Naruto's ear. He felt a hand on his ass, trying to push his hips forward to give Naruto more of the contact he so desired, and another one pushing up his shirt on his lower back, the skin contact sending shivers up his heavily against Naruto's ear the raven ground against the man slowly, teasing him the best he could, and then licked his lips. He had promised, so he would get through this no matter how stupid it felt. Thank god some stupid girls had tried so many idiotic pick-up lines on him when he'd been younger.

"Hey, baby, wanna lock crotches and swap gravy? " Sasuke spoke against Naruto's ear, not daring to whisper just in case Naruto couldn't hear him in this noise. The hand on is ass stilled for a second and then he could feel Naruto's shoulder shaking as he laughed, making an irritation warmth creep up to Sasuke's face. It hadn't been that stupid, after all the things Naruto had said to him...

The blonde pulled back a little, just enough to press their foreheads together for a couple of seconds. His beautiful blue eyes were sparkling in a way that made Sasuke feel warm not only from his face but from the inside too, and he felt himself answer the look with the tiniest smile. He didn't really smile at all, usually.

"You're starting to learn", Naruto murmured and again, Sasuke more read the words from his lips than heard them. The music here was so damn loud...  
"And yes, I definitely do."

Feeling both hands now gripping his backside, Sasuke lifted his hips a little to pull Naruto's cock completely out of his pants. Perhaps he gave it some loving strokes in the process, but even if he did, they were completely unintended and accidental. And he definitely hadn't done that to see that way Naruto's eyes fell shut and his breathing hitched when Sasuke ran a thumb over the head of his cock, making it seem like an accident with the way his eyes widened a little.

"Sorry", he murmured even when he knew Naruto was well aware of how not sorry he actually was.

Hasty hands were now prying his pants fly open, his own erection pressing against the fabric as if begging to be freed. Sasuke heard the blond chuckle when his grip of the other's hair suddenly tightened as Naruto palmed the bulge in his boxers, white teeth sinking to the pale lower lip.

"Aww, but Sasuke, don't hold back. I want to hear you!"

This time, Naruto had spoken directly into his ear, his fingers doing something wicked to Sasuke's cock while pulling his boxers down. The raven's back arched, his lips falling apart as he took in a sharp breath, still trying to fight the noises down. It wasn't like anyone but Naruto could hear him, but he wanted to try and avoid drawing attention to them, He wasn't the type to enjoy stares, after all.

"Sasuke!" the blond-haired man whined near his ear, his hot breath ghosting over Sasuke's skin and making him squirm. It was funny how Naruto's voice only could send such waves of pleasure and anticipation through his whole body.

"You promised me..."

A pained frown crossed Sasuke's face when Naruto played the promise card. He knew well enough how important promises were to the blonde, and now he couldn't... Very reluctantly he let go of his lower lip, the first moan immediately rising from his throat as Naruto decided to wrap his hand around the raven's already leaking cock, giving it a few testing strokes. When he had gotten rid of Sasuke's boxers the raven didn't know , but to make the stripping process complete he lifted his hips and pushed the offending piece of clothing lower. Not too low to strain his movements but low enough to reveal his ass to Naruto's hungry wandering hands.

The birthday boy didn't waste time as he grabbed those firm buttocks, giving them a playful squeeze. He was almost expecting Sasuke to slap him over the head for doing so, but much to his surprise nothing came and instead the raven stuck his hand into his pants pocket, fishing out a small tube of lube.

"Hurry up, dobe! I'm not showing off my ass to the whole club any longer than necessary." His voice alone were hard, but he couldn't hide the lust behind them as well as he would've wanted. It was impossible for him to hide anything from Naruto, after all.

Just as predicted, his words brought a ears-reaching grin to the handsome face and Naruto let out a throaty laugh, his fingertips pressing against Sasuke's entrance.

"Easy, S'uke, I'm not gonna make you wait..." A dry finger pressed tighter against the the wrinkled skin before pushing inside only up to the first joint.

Sasuke squirmed a little, almost snapping something about the lube, but when he realized Naruto wasn't going to go deeper he relaxed, allowing the other to move his finger slowly, the digit stimulating the nerve endings down there. Sasuke's teeth scraped against his bottom lip again, but he kept from biting himself and instead let out a low moan, his gaze falling to his lap while his hands clicked open the lubricant tube and squeezed some on his palm. Using his legs to support himself and stay where he was, he first quickly rubbed the gel in his hands to warm it up then wrapped his fingers around Naruto's cock, spreading the lube quickly.

He heard the blonde man hiss in pleasure, his finger stopping for a moment and after a moment of hesitation he pulled it out, offering his palm for Sasuke.

Immediately understanding what he was asking for, the raven quickly shook his head and let the tube drop to the floor. He saw it roll around once, almost hidden under the bench, and he could alredy tell that they were likely to forget it here.

Naruto's irritated growl brought his eyes back to the bright blue ones, and seeing the irritation there Sasuke smirked.

"I lubed you up already, I don't need prepping. Hurry up now." He was already lifting his hips, waiting for Naruto's agreement. He saw the blonde brows furrowing and a green light from the dance floor swept over the tan face, giving it an eerie glow for half a second, and for that time Sasuke was afraid his partner would start demanding some kind of preparing. Getting ready to argue over it, the raven couldn't have been more surprised when Naruto caved, his grin reappearing, only to have more predatory undertone.

"Fine then... Just don't come crying to me if it hurts."

Sasuke just snorted at the words before lowering himself on Naruto's cock.

It wasn't really painful. He was so used to the feeling of being filled that he didn't really notice the pain anymore, it was more like passing discomfort and soon it was gone too, leaving only the prickling pleasure that made the hair at his neck stand up. He shifted a little, Naruto's hands on his hips helping him to keep his balance, and Sasuke gritted his teeth as he forced his muscles to relax, knowing that it would feel just better.

Honestly, the look on Naruto's face was enough of a reward for him. He just loved the way the man's eyes crossed at the feeling and his hands started to tremble, the swollen lips slightly apart. Naruto's face was slightly flushed and Sasuke couldn't help feeling smug for being the only person getting to see it.

He didn't give himself much time to adjust. As soon as he had it all in, the raven started rolling his hips, cherishing the pleasured noises that fell from Naruto's lips as he moved up and down, his muscles clenching gently around Naruto's cock.

And when the hard organ finally brushed against his prostate, Sasuke was already almost ready to come just from watching Naruto's face. The man sure couldn't hide anything, as long as he kept his eyes open the raven could read him like an open book. He could see the pleasure and lust and of course, love, swirling in the dark blue depths when Naruto looked at him, and all he could was to stop himself from coming when he took in everything that look meant.

His moves were growing faster and he brought his hips down faster, watching Naruto's head fall backwards again until Sasuke could almost see into his nose. Drawing in a sharp breath he bent down to suck on the strong neck, drowning his own moans into the soft skin. Naruto's scent filled his nose and without paying attention to it he let go of the strong shoulder and began to jerk himself off, refusing to let Naruto do any of the work; not tonight.

"Oh... Oh god, S'uke, more..." The soft words barely caught his ears, but when they did Sasuke was happy to comply. He let go of Naruto's neck, only smirking briefly at the mark he had made, and instead focused on moving his hips, faster and harder, keeping the angle that brought him the most pleasure.

Naruto's hands were starting to slip because of the sweat on their skin and he tightened his hold, his fingers digging into the firm hips. Sasuke would be having bruises tomorrow but neither of them really cared, Naruto himself had been past caring for a while now. His hips were raising to meet Sasuke's, pleasure pulsing through his body with every heartbeat and he couldn't keep his eyes open. His mind still registered the flashing colorful lights even behind the closed lids but they didn't matter, nothing else did. Naruto didn't care if someone was watching, something about doing it in public had always been a turn-on for him anyway, he was lucky to have managed to talk Sasuke over to doing it here...

His stomach tightened in a familiar manner, heat coiling in the pit of his stomach as he heard Sasuke let out a low moan, the pale back arching and the slender body in his lap tensing momentarily. The next thing Naruto felt was something warm splashing on his chest and the pressure around his cock increasing to the point of being almost painful. To him, it meant something very much opposite. The blonde glanced up in just the right moment to see Sasuke's face as he came, the pleasure twisting his features into something so erotic Naruto had never seen anything that could compare.

That was all it took to push him over the edge. For a moment, his mind went blank before the color exploded, the strobe lights of the dance floor mixing with the white of his orgasm and he heard his own cry of pleasure from somewhere very far.

Slowly, very slowly Sasuke moved backwards, Naruto's cock slipping out of him and letting a small stream of cum running down his inner thigh. He watched his lover slowly come back from his high, the pleasure still swimming in the blue orbs. The raven didn't bother with attempts to calm down his breathing or comb down his ruffled hair; instead he bent down to lick the tan chest clean of his own sperm.

He could feel the lazy eyes on him as he finished, licking his lips in the end. Knowing what kind of look he would meet, Sasuke slowly straightened and met Naruto's eyes. Almost immediately he was pulled into a slow kiss, and for a moment the raven was sure Naruto would fall asleep in the middle of it.

"Come on, dobe, we have to get home", he murmured, pressing another kiss on the corner of Naruto's lips. He saw the other man blink lazily, his eyes hazy and somehow clouded, and then he was grinning again, although this time the look was more sheepish than anything else.

"I'm not going to... fall asleep..." Naruto gave back before his face was split by a huge yawn. A calloused hand gently rubbed Sasuke's lower back and he pulled his lover closer, his lips near Sasuke's ear again.

"Thank you, Sasuke... You have no idea how long I've wanted to try this..."

Naruto breathing was tickling his ear and while Sasuke had no idea what exactly Naruto had meant by his words, he could help smiling back a little, feeling grateful that his face was practically buried in the other's neck. Naruto knew how he felt anyway.

"No problem, dobe", he murmured in return, knowing that Naruto wouldn't hear him. However, his lips brushed against the other's skin as he spoke and that was all that counted, he knew the blonde would be able to tell what he had said anyway.

It was weird, but in some twisted way he had enjoyed Naruto's birthday wish despite all his complaining beforehand. When Naruto had first said that he wanted them to go to a bar and act like they had never met before and that the blonde would get to play all his favorite pick-up lines, Sasuke hadn't been too excited. He had even went as far as promising that he'd agree to drop in a line or two, knowing that he'd regret it.

At first he had, yes, but now he didn't, not really.

Sighing softly, Sasuke pressed a soft kiss on Naruto's ear.

"Happy birthday, Naruto. I love you." The words sounded raspy and a little stiff, but that was only because he rarely used them.

He felt Naruto tense under him before the blonde's shoulders suddenly started shaking and the strong arms wrapped around him, almost crushing him against the muscled chest.

"I love you too, Sasuke, I really do."

Funny warmth bubbling inside him Sasuke pressed a little tighter against his boyfriend of four years, the cum dripping down his thighs going completely ignored. That was, before Naruto slid his hand lower, breaking the sweet moment completely by sweeping his hand over Sasuke's backside.

Before he heard a single word, the raven could tell it was coming.

"I was just wondering, S'uke, for someone that doesn't want to show his ass to anyone, you're oddly comfortable with not wearing any pants."

His eyes were immediately glaring at Naruto again, but before he could form the necessary words to snap at Naruto, the blonde chuckled and slid his hand between Sasuke's legs again.

"You know, I don't think I really mind. In fact... Would you like to try an Australian kiss? It is just like a French kiss, but down under... "

Naruto didn't even notice the slap delivered to his head from his laughing. Sometimes Sasuke just made the most hilarious faces.

E N D

A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
